wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Adam Copeland
|Local de nascimento =Orangeville, Ontario |Peso =109 kg |Altura =1.96m |Treinado por =Ron Hutchison Sweet Daddy Siki Bret e Stu Hart Dory Funk, Jr. Tom Prichard Leo Burke |Estilo = All Arounder Dirty Hardcore |Status atual =Ativo (WWE) }} Adam Joseph Copeland, (Orangeville, Ontario — 30 de Outubro de 1973), também conhecido como Edge, é um wrestler profissional canadense que trabalha atualmente para a World Wrestling Entertainment no programa Smackdown!. Em sua carreira tem 13 títulos de duplas e é cinco vezes campeão mundial. Antes da WWE Adam Copeland começou por lutando em companhias independentes na região de Ontario como também na região de Great Lakes, uma região dos Estados Unidos, Edge lutava com o nome de Sexton Hardcastle, Edge fez parte de uma tag team muito bem sucedida chamada Sex and Violence onde era parceiro de Joe Legend. No ano de 1997 os Sex and Violence fizeram parte de uma stable conhecida como Thug Lige, onde fazia parte os Sex and Violence, o seu grande amigo Christian Cage, Bloody Bill Skullion e Rhino Richards. Na sua indy carreira, Edge venceu o SSW Tag Title e também venceu o ICW Street Fight Tag Title com o seu amigo Christian. Copeland fez equipa com Reso onde se chamaram Hard Impact antes de mudarem para o nome de The Suicide Blondes. No ano de 1996, Copeland e Reso foram trabalhar para o Japão com o nome de Canadian Rockers. Copeland trabalhou com o nome de Damon Striker numa edição do WCW Pró com Meng e Kevin Sullivan. Na sua autobiografia Copeland diz que só trabalhou na WCW para ganhar um pouco de dinheiro. WWE Em 1998, Adam Copeland assinou um contrato com a World Wrestling Federation, estreou-se oficialmente no dia 22 de Junho, numa edição do show RAW is WAR, Edge era uma personagem solitária que entrava pelo público e que andava pela cidade a dar porrada e a defender os mais desprotegidos. O primeiro combate que teve foi contra José Estrada Jr. Que acabou em Count Out com Edge fez um somersault senton para fora do ringue e que fez com que Estrada se lesionasse no pescoço. A sua estreia num ppv foi no SummerSlam de 1998, quando fez de parceiro mistério de Sable para enfrentar Jacqueline e Marc Mero. Ao longo de sua história Edge teve várias feuds, destacando-se a com a D-Generation X (Triple H e Shawn Michaels), The Hards Boys (Jeff Hardy e Matt Hardy), John Cena, Rey Misterio e por último The Undertaker. No wrestling *'Ataques' :*'Downward Spiral – 1998–1999' :*'Edgecator – 2002–2005' :*'Edgecution / Impaler DDT' :*'Edge–O–Matic - 2000-2003(usado como ataque regular atualmente)' :*'One man con–chair–to' :*'Spear' :*Big boot :*Diving crossbody :*Electric chair facebuster :*Falling reverse DDT :*Flapjack :*Half nelson sitout facebuster – 2001–2004 :*Hurricanrana :*Missile dropkick :*Russian legsweep :*Seated chinlock :*Spinning wheel kick *'Objetos usados em combate' :*Cadeira da aço *'Managers' :*Gangrel :*Terri Runnels :*Lita :*Vickie Guerrero :*Curt Hawkins :*Zack Ryder *'Apelidos' :*"King Edge the Awesome" :*"Mr. Money in the Bank" :*'"The Rated–R Superstar"' :*'"The Ultimate Opportunist"' :*'"The Master Manipulator"' *'Temas de entrada' :*You Think You Know Me de Jim Johnston :*Never Gonna Stop (The Red Red Kroovy) de Rob Zombie :*'Metalingus de Alter Bridge' Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|Edge cinco reinados como [[World Heavyweight Championship (WWE)|World Heavyweight Champion]] *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW/MWCW Mid-West Unified Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Joe E. Legend **ICW Streetfight Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Christian Cage (2) *'New Tokyo Pro Wrestling' **NTPW Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Christian CageCopeland, Adam. Adam Copeland On Edge (p.104) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (2004) **PWI Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Matt Hardy **PWI Feud of the Year (2006) vs. John Cena **PWI Match of the Year (2000) com Christian vs. The Hardy Boyz e The Dudley Boyz in a Triangle Ladder match no WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year (2001) with Christian vs. The Hardy Boyz and The Dudley Boyz em um Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match no WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2006) **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2001) **PWI ranked him #'2' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Christian Cage *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WCW United States Championship (1 vez) **World Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (12 vezes) - com Christian (7), Chris Benoit (2), Hulk Hogan (1) , Randy Orton (1), Chris Jericho (1) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (5 vezes) **WWE Championship (4 vezes) **WWE Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Rey Mysterio (2) e Chris Jericho (1) **King of the Ring (2001) **Mr. Money in the Bank (2005, 2007) **Triple Crown Championship (14º) **Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2008) – com Vickie Guerrero **Royal Rumble (2010) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Match of the Year (2002) com Rey Mysterio vs. Chris Benoit e Kurt Angle no No Mercy **Tag Team of the Year (2000) com Christian **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2008) vs. Triple H e Vladimir Kozlov no Survivor Series Vídeos Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no OWW Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling do Canadá